Oscuros deseos de una noche de Febrero
by LadyAzu
Summary: Reto "Familia Black". No puedo evitar pensar que aún no he caído en la antigua e ilustre tradición Black del Incesto…Y nunca es tarde para empezar…


_Hola! Bueno, pues aunque sé que aún les debo capítulos de mis otras historias, me invitaron a participar al Reto "La Familia Black" y no pude risistirme a participar. _

_Es una historia pequeñuela y espero que les guste, les informo que es Slash relación chico-chico porque así salió de mi corazoncito! Aunque es la primera vez que escribo sobre este género en particular. Hay escena poquito subidita de tono, así que puede haber a quien lo traume y alguien a quien no. _

_Cada B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B es cambio de personaje, lo identificaran ustedes mismos :P_

_Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío, no gano más que felicidad por escribirlo y espero sus comentarios!_

_Ahora si, a leer! :)_

* * *

**Oscuros deseos de una noche de febrero**

Caminas rápidamente para alcanzar la Torre Norte antes de la media noche. Puedo ver en tu rostro la aprensión que sientes, estas consciente de que es poco probable que él salga bien librado de esto, y no podría importarme menos.

Avanzas con sigilo, tu no llevas puesta la capa de invisibilidad, te guías por tus instintos que en esta época del mes son mucho más sensibles… escapas del conserje y esquivas algunos fantasmas metiches…

¿Qué nos ha traído a recorrer el castillo esta noche?

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es una trampa… no debería seguir las indicaciones que un desconocido deja para mí en donde sea…

Pero ya he salido de la Torre Gryffindor, y no me permitirás regresar a estas alturas del camino… sigo casi en automático, y trato de encontrar alguna solución, no quiero que esto termine en pleito. O peor, en tragedia…

Oh, ¿porque tenía que mandarme esas notas? ¿Porque no podía resignarse a lo imposible? Nos enfrentaremos los dos contra la fuerza de la naturaleza…a la que a mí me es imposible resistirme cada vez que te acercas…supongo es parte de tu sangre y herencia…

¿Cómo comenzó esta locura?

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Una nota llegó una mañana de enero, de un 21 de enero, para ser exactos. Aunque la palabra exacta no es "llegó". Una nota apareció un 21 de Enero sobre tu cama.

Fue algo completamente bizarro y extraño que sorprendió a todos en la habitación, no podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a mandarte una carta de seudo amor.

¿Quién era el estúpido que se creía capaz de desafiar a la naturaleza y al instinto?

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

La primera mañana que encontré una nota, me sentí extrañado y un poco alagado, aunque esto último no te lo demostré…

_"Tan lejano de mí, pero tan cerca a mi sangre…"_

Era lo único que contenía la nota. Otra cosa curiosa era que parecía una oración arrancada de una carta, pues tenía margen con grecos y la primera letra era más grande…

James y Peter bromearon un poco, aunque no parecían del todo cómodos con la situación, pero tú… Tú estabas mortalmente serio.

Y así como ese trozo de carta, fueron apareciendo más, uniéndose al pedazo anterior por arte de magia, como si completaran un mapa. Frase a frase, una declaración de intensiones se plasmó en tan curioso pergamino, del cual no podía deshacerme por más que lo intentamos.

Los fragmentos salían de todos lados: de un libro en la biblioteca, de envolturas de dulces, de la boca de Peter, otro creciendo del piso…uno salió de mi bote de shampoo, y de otros lugares altamente improbables. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Qué loco arriesga la vida por un deseo insatisfecho?

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Casi mato a alguien al ver como lentamente ese asqueroso pergamino tomaba forma, miles de opciones pasan por mi mente, muchos nombres de estúpidos valientes cruzaron las sangrientas olas de mi alma encabronada…

Y de pronto, un desliz…

Esta no te lo perdonaré…

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

_Tan lejano de mi, pero tan cerca de mi sangre…_

_Tan delicado y dulce, _

_¿Quién pensaría que tienes un oscuro secreto?…_

_Veo como tus amistades lo saben y no les molesta…_

_A mi me molesta verte y verles…_

_No tener lo que mi sangre siente._

_No tener lo que mi sangre prueba._

_No tener lo que mi sangre tiene._

_¿Que estás dispuesto a dar por tu secreto?_

_Lo que a mi sangre das es lo que más quiero_

_Mantener esta ilusión es mi vida…_

_Pero tenerte entre mis brazos es lo que más espero._

_Dame lo que más anhelo…_

_Dámelo y guardaré tu secreto…_

_¿Aun no sabes lo que quiero? _

_Entonces observa a mi sangre y verás lo que pretendo._

_¿Ya lo viste?_

_¿Ya viste cuanto te deseo?_

_Hagamos un pacto…_

_Yo cuidaré tu secreto y mi sangre, _

_Y tú me darás lo que tanto me apetece…_

_¿Qué te parece? _

_Te esperaré en su lugar favorito…_

Traté de evitar que la última oración se uniera a tan fatídica declaración. Pero la magia fue más fuerte, y no pude impedir que te dieras cuenta.

Una cita.

Un chantaje…

Esto seguramente no terminará bien…

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

La última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No puedo permitir que te veas con el idiota que se cree con los pantalones suficientes para desafiarme. Y esta, me lo paga, aunque corra su tan preciada sangre…

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Por fin llegue ante las puertas de nuestra aula abandonada de la torre norte, esa que transformamos para que sea nuestro escondite, nuestro recinto favorito… me aseguraste que solamente nosotros podríamos entrar por el hechizo de sangre, pero creo no pensaste que alguien de tu misma estirpe intentaría algún día entrar en la sala…

Sé que pase lo que pase dentro, alguno de los 3 saldrá lastimado…y pese a que odio la adivinación, tengo una idea muy clara de quien será…

Ingreso a la sala, esta en semi penumbra, las velas que con tanto cariño coloqué se encuentran encendidas, al igual que el incienso de canela y rosas que tanto me sofoca algunas veces. Aun me pregunto porque permití que lo pusieras… el lecho que hicimos con magia y amor se ve mullido y listo para recibir a los amantes que con tanto brío cuida por lo menos una noche a la semana…y mirando por la ventana, observando la casi luna llena en su punto más alto de esta noche, se encuentra el culpable de mi actual tormento…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- no puedo evitar preguntar, aunque algo me dice que tu ya lo sabes…

-**Te vi la otra noche**…- un fuerte suspiro por su parte me descontrola un poco, no sé que esperar- y cada noche anterior que hayan pasado fuera de la torre Gryffindor…-voltea a verme, se acerca de la puerta abierta, y la cierra con un golpe de varita…se arrima lentamente a mi, como cuando te acercas a un animalillo asustado que no quieres que salte lejos de ti…- te deseo …- se ha atrevido a acercarse tanto que puedo oler la suave colonia que usa, curiosamente es la misma que usas tu…probablemente una treta más para engañar a mi instinto…desliza su nariz por mi cuello, tratando de aspirar mi esencia, y no puedo más que sentirme asqueado por su leve toque…- ver como él sentado a la mitad de un salón posa su sucia mano en tu nuca y te acerca rápidamente a su polla…- sería difícil recordar ese día en específico… eso es algo que te hago muy seguido…- como de un solo golpe te tragas todo hasta el fondo…tan goloso…- bueno, dices que te encanta ver como hago uso de mi fabulosa habilidad bucal…- ver como tus mejillas succionaban tan ávidamente, ver como por tu boca escurría la saliva dulce y densa…-seguramente es un fetiche de familia…- ver como haces a mi hermano perder la compostura y el orgullo…ver como lo haces una masa moldeable, jadeante y suplicante…-y seguramente le gustaría tomar tu lugar ¿no es cierto?- algo por lo que mi madre pagaría, pero que te mataría por realizar…-oh, ha salido el comentario…Tu madre…esa arpía que no dudaría en matar a su primogénito solo por la afrenta contra la sangre que cometes al estar conmigo…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de no revelar mi secreto?- debo preguntar…aunque sé que la respuesta será la llave de la entrada a su infierno personal…

-Te quiero a ti… - ahora me mira directamente a los ojos…con esas orbes tan parecidas y familiares, con casi el mismo color, pero sin tu mismo calor…- A tu boca, tus labios y dientes, a tus manos, a tus dedos y uñas, a tu cuerpo, tu piel y sudor, todo eso que le das a mi sangre pero de lo que yo no obtengo nada...- recorre ávidamente con sus inoportunos ojos todo lo que desea… todo lo que es tuyo…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione a tu sangre? ¿Qué te entregue algo que no te pertenece?- espero que mi gesto de disgusto lo haga notar la mala idea que es tratar de forzarme, o lo imposible de convencerme de que haga semejante atrocidad…

-Si…eso quiero…- desliza su mano por mis cabellos, afianzando su agarre en mi nuca…siento la magia a mi alrededor tensarse…-y de paso demostrarte porque yo soy mejor amante…veras como al final, dejarás sus incómodos brazos y falsas caricias…- trata de besarme…de acercar sus corrompidos labios a los míos, los cuales juré serían solo y para siempre para ti, el captor de mi corazón…

-Regulus…reconsidera…por favor…-trato de retroceder, pero dejando que sea él quien decida desistir de su intento de acercamiento…no quiero terminar en medio de una pelea…

-No.-sujeta mis brazos entre sus manos, fácilmente podría zafarme, pero sé que es demasiado tarde…él a sellado su destino…- Me darás lo que deseo, me darás tu alma y tu cuerpo, y estarás con un verdadero Black.- y parece que por fin se decide a obligarme, a tratar de mancillarme, y convencerme que no es solo una copia de ti, mi amor original…que equivocado esta…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…hermanito…-se tensa inmediatamente…no esperaba seguramente escuchar la voz de su conciencia con matiz de familia… voltea alarmado, puedo ver el miedo en su mirada…sabe que no le espera el perdón ante ti…

-¿Qué…cómo…tu…?-retrocede, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de nosotros. Por fin te descubres, dejando caer la capa de invisibilidad, la cual ha mantenido al margen de la situación a tu furia asesina…hasta ahora…

-Te vi…-tu sonrisa socarrona y llena de peligro eriza hasta mi piel… ¿qué clase de venganza tendrás planeada?- **te vi la otra noche**, esa que pasamos…-deslizas la lengua por tu labio inferior, como queriendo recordar lo que tomaste de mi ese día…- los tres en el baño de prefectos… -las breves pausas, los leves cambios de voz…todo está calculado para hacer temblar de miedo tu sangre… a veces olvido que eres Black…- te descuidaste…-paseas despreocupadamente por la habitación… quien diga que no eres dramático es que no te conoce…-he de decir que no hubiera sospechado de ti primero…pero después concluí que eras él único capaz de creer que mi cachorro te haría caso…- por fin dejas de verlo, y volteas la mirada hacía mi. Lo que encuentro no puede aterrorizarme, porque internamente sabía que ese era tu maquiavélico plan…

-Sirius…-susurro tu nombre…deslizas los dedos por el mismo lugar que antes Regulus se atrevió a profanar...afianzas el agarre en mi nuca, jalando con fuerza dejando al descubierto mi cuello...tu lengua traviesa recorre mi piel, haciendo que 2 gargantas distintas giman dé la impresión.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

-No obtendrás lo que quieres…- deslizo de nuevo mi lengua por tu piel del cuello, su sabor es tan adictivo que jamás podría dejarlo… ¿Ves como es una acción altruista de mi parte el impedirle a mi hermano el sufrimiento de la posterior abstinencia? Esto lo hago solo por su bien…-no tendrás los favores de mi cachorro…- Probablemente ya sabes lo que pasará…lo que haremos los dos… sé que sabes lo que sentirás…así como sé que no tiene ni idea…

El pulso bajo mis caricias se acelera, siento el conflicto surgir entre tu instinto y tu pudor…. Y sé a cual alimentar para que gane el que quiero…

No puedo evitar decirle a mi hermano lo que haré por él.

-Seré generoso contigo Reg...te demostraré por qué tú no puedes ser el mejor amante. Cómo tú no podrías obtener las respuestas que yo ya espero...porque eres un ser pusilánime...que se correría antes de conseguir por lo menos 2 orgasmos de mi cachorro...te lo demostrare...querido hermano...-

De pronto se sucitó una breve pelea: Regulus intentó escapar de la sala pero no contaba con que sellaría la puerta, lo ataqué antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento más. Logré apresarlo contra la silla del escritorio del profesor, las únicas dos cosas que dejamos del mobiliario original porque me daba morbo. Y ahora le daremos un uso muy especial...

-Regulus...Regulus...Regulus... ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará darte cuenta que sin la protección directa de nuestra madre jamás podrás ganarme? Aunque te pese...soy el primer Black...la magia siempre responderá primero a mis mandatos...-que patética expresión tiene en el rostro…- bueno, regresando al tema... ¿te apetece devertirte un poco? ¡Te prometo no te arrepentiras! Puede que hasta un poco del sudor de Rem, ese que tantas ganas tienes de limpiar con la lengua, ¡te salpique!

Y sin previo aviso, los tres quedamos desnudos, Regulus atado a la silla, tu acercándote a mi y yo recargado en el escritorio...

Esto será extremamente divertido...

Te tomo de nuevo del cabello, dejando besos húmedos ahí donde mis labios tocan. Escucho a los dos gemir…. Antes de continuar, lo amordazo, no deseo escucharle mientras te tomo. Concentrado de nuevo en ti, mi bello novio tan delicado y sensual, no puedo evitar excitarme más.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Estoy excitado.

Mi erección acaricia levemente tu muslo izquierdo, deja escurrir algunas gotas de mi esencia. Deslizas lentamente tus dedos por mi cuerpo, por mi espalda, bajas y subes rítmicamente, seduciéndome poco a poco… Logras volverme loco con tu simple aliento, con tu simple toque… ¿Cómo ese pobre mortal ha osado desafiarte a ti, mi dios de todo lo sexual y lo sensual?

Tú sabes que es lo que más deseo… Me lo darás, ¿Verdad?

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

De un movimiento te levanto y acomodo sobre el escritorio. Estas en cuatro, me gusta como se ve todo tu cuerpo listo y ansioso por que entre o te torture.

Yo también me hinco sobre la mesa, quedamos ambos justamente frente a nuestro silencioso y lloroso espectador. Y comienza el show.

Tomo con fuera tu nuca y ensarto de un solo golpe la deliciosa y húmeda boquita que tienes sobre mi punzante erección.

Lames y succionas. Con ganas. Con gusto. Con glotonería…

No soy capaz de reprimir ni uno solo de los gemidos que arrancas de mi boca.

El cabrón que nos está viendo amor mío, debe entender que jamás disfrutará lo que yo tengo… lo que tú me das…

Gimes con mi polla dentro de tu boca, y yo lo hago más fuerte. Has colocado una mano en mi base, no te das abasto. Siento tus dientes rozar la sensible piel que chupas… siento tu garganta apretar cuando deslizas mi carne más dentro de ti…

No pasamos mucho así, antes de que apriete con fuerza tus pezones, haciendo que te corras espectacularmente por primera vez en la noche. El gemido que sueltas hace contraerse a mi vientre, pero se controlar mi cuerpo...

Tu cara de éxtasis es imposiblemente viciosa, y sé que te has quedado con ganas de que termine en tu boca, pero paciencia amor…la noche es larga y mis ganas por ti infinitas…

A parte…tengo una lección que enseñar.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

-vamos Rem, ofréceme tu culito.-

Obedientemente giro en la mesa. Lo hago con clase, justamente como me has enseñado a hacerlo. Siento una enferma satisfacción por demostrarle a nuestro espectador el control que jamás tendrá.

Me has dicho que te ofrezca mi cuerpo, y eso hago. Coloco firmemente las rodillas en la madera, dándote la espalda. Recargo el pecho contra la superficie lisa y fría bajo mi cuerpo, arqueando la espalda y demostrándote lo ansioso que estoy por ti.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Dejas expuesta para mí la celestial entrada a tu cuerpo. Conozco varios que arriesgarían todo por tenerte así…y tenemos uno en la sala.

Parte de tu primera corrida salpicó hasta mis piernas, la recojo con mis dedos, y la embarro en mi polla y otro poco en ti...

Mis dedos diestros en la materia, te preparan con rapidez y delicadeza.

Poco a poco comienzas a derretirte. Escalofríos recorren tu cuerpo. Sientes ese calor subir por ti y comienzas a mecerte, tratando de obtener más, tener más placer de mis dedos.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Uno

Deslizas lentamente.

Giras un poco.

Sales.

Dos,

Presionas con fuerza,

Abres y cierras

Giras un poco

Sales.

Tres,

Encuentras resistencia,

Empujas con ganas

Lo logras

Abres y cierras

Sientes el calor

Sientes el pálpito

Sales

Y entras.

Completo

Hasta el fondo

Sin contemplación

Y los dos gemimos. Como amo que me cojas así…

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Tan apretado…tan delicioso…tan caliente…tan húmedo…

Eres tantas cosas que no puedo explicarlo…

Comienzo a moverme, y pesé a que está amordazado, escucho los lamentos de Regulus. Me permito desviar la mirada, pero no distingo más que una mancha que se mueve tratando de soltarse, y no le presto mayor importancia.

Regreso mi entera atención a lo que tengo entre mis piernas, a lo que tienes entre tus nalgas, ese paraíso que compartimos cada vez que tomo tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu vida. Cada vez que te doy mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi vida.

Siento el sudor deslizarse por la nuca, bajarme por la espalda, rodearme la cadera, avanzarme por las piernas y aumentar el sonido de humedad que se da cuando dos cuerpos calientes y sudorosos chocan entre ellos, tratando de acortar la distancia.

Siento tu interior comprimirse siempre que choco contra el punto preciso en ti. Tu erección se ha recuperado completamente, se ve dolorosamente erecta y se siente deliciosamente caliente.

La tomo entre mis dedos y comienzo a tocarte al mismo ritmo que me sumerjo entre tus nalgas.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

-aaahhhhhh….hmmmmmm….ahahahahah…

No puedo evitar gemir. Es solo otra forma de expresar lo siento, de dejar salir lo que generas en mi. Siento algo crecer en mi interior, mi vientre se contrae con violencia y fuerza, centrando todo ese placer y deseo que tus firmes movimientos generan.

La sensible piel que te rodea se siente hormigueante, lista para derretirse a tu toque. Lista para explotar a tu embiste.

No soy capaz de explicar lo que siento, porque no soy capaz de pensar en eso. Solo puedo sentir como me llevas exponencialmente a la demencia por la orgásmica combinación de tu cuerpo dentro del mío, y de tu mano deslizándose en mi carne.

Comienzas a aumentar la velocidad, y el ímpetu. Eres como una fuerza de la naturaleza, que arremete contra este humilde cuerpo que aun no puede creer que hayas decidido azotar sobre el. Presionas con calculada maestría pero errante pulso mi vibrante erección.

Este es el paraíso. Y el infierno. El primero, por todo el placer que sentimos. El segundo, porque no nos permites llegar a la cima.

B*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*B

Sé que no puedes más.

No puedes sostener tu cuerpo por ti mismo. Tomo con mis manos tus delgadas caderas y te envisto 3 veces más, con precisión, con brutalidad. Gritas, gimes, lloras y explotas justamente cuando la tercera vez toco tu centro.

Pero no eres el único en correrse. Siento como algo más me salpica. Y dirijo por fin mi completa atención a la otra persona en la habitación.

Regulus ha terminado. Sin tocarse. Sin oportunidad de tocarte. Está todo sudoroso, sonrojado y lloroso, como un pequeño niño que se ha hecho pipi en la cama.

-¿Ves amor mío como él no es digno de cumplir tus deseos? Se ha corrido con solo verte…no podría complacerte…

Salgo de tu pulsante, caliente y suave cuerpo. Gimes una vez más y salta otro poco de tu esencia. Mientras dejas caer el cuerpo en la madera y tratas de recuperar el aire que te falta, me acerco lentamente a mi hermano.

No puede mantenerme la mirada, veo lo roto y lastimado que esta por su poco decorosa pero esperada corrida. Algo inesperado pasa: voltea a ver mi polla y desliza la lengua por los labios… Otra idea recorre mi mente…

-Dime Reg…quieres a Remus…o prefieres tomar su lugar…

La pupila se dilata. Busco la respuesta a mi pregunta… Y la veo en sus ojos. Veo el nuevo deseo surgir. Ya no es a ti mi amado niño a quien desea. Pero trata de ocultarlo…trata de evitar que note que su alma comienza a quemar por mí. Y no puedo más que sonreír lascivamente y deslizar la lengua por mis dientes…

-No te lo daré Reg…no eres digno ni siquiera de la tierra en mis zapatos…

Por fin levanta la mirada, la sorpresa y el pánico salen en forma de lágrimas saladas. Y la vergüenza tiñe de rosa sus mejillas.

Tomo mi erección entre mis manos, y con calma me la sacudo frente a su cara. Su expresión cambia, su mirada horrorizada solamente puede excitarme más. Solloza, trata de alejarse de mí. Pese a la mordaza en su boca, escucho sus suplicas y gritos. Y exploto.

Queda en shock mientras mi semen se desliza por su rostro hasta el cuello, después por su pecho, su vientre y baja hasta su propio miembro. Aunque cansado, noto como salta un poco al sentir la humedad que lo ha alcanzado.

Me río de él. Pobre imbécil. Por fin deja de luchar contra las ataduras que lo mantienen pegado a la silla. Tomo tu delicado cuerpo cansado y húmedo de la mesa y beso suavemente tus labios rojos. Envuelvo tu cuerpo en la capa invisible olvidada en una esquina, mientras yo solo me cubro con tu capa negra.

Lo dejaré atado toda la noche…la habitación no es fría y esta hechizada par soltar cualquier amarre en la mañana. Antes de salir de la sala, volteo una vez más. Regulus está mirando hacia la nada, sin fuerzas, casi sin vida. Sé que el sudor de su cuerpo hará más sensible la piel, que esta irritada y que el camino recorrido por mi esencia arde como el demonio.

Visto desde aquí, y atado como está…no se ve tan mal. Hasta es un poco guapo. Alto, delgado pero con algo de musculatura, piernas torneadas, y culo respingón. Cabello negro y lacio con ondas en las puntas y la perfecta nariz Black.

Una vez fuera de la sala, y camino hacía mi cama, no puedo evitar pensar que aún no he caído en la antigua e ilustre tradición Black del Incesto…

Y nunca es tarde para empezar…

* * *

_Listo! Son como 3630 palabras más o menos! :D _

_Ya saben, espero sus comentarios, pero mejor aun, sus votos! XD_

_En el foro "La Nobre y Ancestral Casa de los Black"! La votación comenzará el 16 de Junio! Y si no votan los denuncio a la FEPADE! A no vdd? XD Es al revés! jajajajajajajaja_

_Bueno, nos estamos viendo y espero les haya gustado! _

_Saludos :)_


End file.
